


Good Odds

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Poe Dameron flirts at all times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: “This is my second time in a ship with you, Poe,” he says. “If we crash again I’m gonna get a complex.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr prompt: "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us"

It’s only his third mission for the resistance, his first with Poe and really, Finn doesn’t know what he expected.

“This is my second time in a ship with you, Poe,” he says. “If we crash again I’m gonna get a complex.”

The ship, an ancient monstrosity that would have looked right at home rusting away in the sands of Jakku, shudders around them and Poe — damn him — laughs. Finn tells himself they’re in mortal danger and now is not the time to go admiring the line of Poe’s throat as he cranes his neck to check a blinking switch above them.

“Buddy, if we make it out of this, I’ll personally take you up for a nice scenic hop in Black One,” Poe says, leaning bodily across Finn to key a quick sequence of numbers into a pad Finn hadn’t even noticed was there. 

It’s slightly ridiculous - the ship can’t have been off the ground in the last half–dozen decades but Poe’s working the controls like he built the damn thing. Hella’va pilot might have been an understatement.

“I’ve seen Black One’s cockpit,” Finn says, flicking a line of switches in front of him at Poe’s waved instruction. “I’d be sitting in your lap.”

The grin Poe turns on him is the very definition of rakish. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

It’s been four months since Finn woke up in the med bay and discovered himself not dead in the snows of star killer. Four months of acclimatising to life outside of armour: food that wasn’t in pill form, missions with the word “volunteer” in them, and Poe Dameron’s unfailing ability to jokingly flirt his way through anything, be it gruelling physio sessions or—apparently—life-or-death escapes.

Finn’s used to it — even manages to give his own back sometimes which never fails to delight Poe — but as the engines rumble to life underneath them, the distant sounds of blaster fire becoming worryingly less distant, Finn finds his grudging, passive acceptance of Poe’s joking tone twisting into something very different in his chest.

The engine panels sputter to life at about the same time Finn fists the front of Poe’s shirt in a hard grip and pulls him over into his space. Finn sees the split second of surprise in Poe’s eyes before he switches tracks—pilot’s reflexes—and in the end what should have been an adrenaline-fueled, trainwreck of a one-sided kiss turns into something incredibly mutual - deep, wet and scorching. Finn doesn’t realise he’s groaning into it until he gets a hand in Poe’s hair and Poe’s suddenly drowning him out.

Which is about when the first blaster hits their (blessedly functional) shields.

They tear away from each other and Poe doesn’t miss a beat, punching the engines and sending them up hard and fast enough that Finn feels it in his bones.

“I’m like, seventy-five percent sure this won’t blow up on us,” Poe says,  and Finn knows Poe well enough by now that it’s not the narrow escape making his voice so strained.

Finn grins, can’t ever imagine stopping. “Eh, we’ve had worse odds.”

The grin Poe turns on him is _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr me](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
